Till Death Do We Part
by PurpleTea88
Summary: Amy and company meet up again, but unexpectedly and in different places. Amy and Ian have their own thing going in college, while Dan, Natalie, and Hamilton feud in Japan. What will happen? Who will get the girl? Find out... DISCONTINUED
1. Preface

**The 39 Clues: Life After Amy**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so read at your own discretion! **

**Warning: This story is very clichéd. Do not read if you do not like clichéd stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues!**

Preface

"Lovely."

The word that started it all.

Ian Kabra, the handsome, athletic, intelligent, amazingly modest man that he is, was regretting something for the very first time.

Amy and Dan Cahill had won the hunt, no big surprise there. But they did the unthinkable… they destroyed all the clues.

The last thing Amy said to him was "I hate you Ian Kabra!". Ian thought back to that very moment in time and sighed.

_Amy threw the clue into the dark oblivion of the massive fissure that had appeared in the ground. _

_Her face was streaked with grime and her hair was whipping wildly with the wind. Her mouth was set in one grim line as she surveyed her remaining opponents: Alistair, Sinead, Hamilton, Jonah, Natalie, and finally Ian. Amy's face twisted into a look no one, not even Dan had seen before on her. _

_It was unspeakable fury._

_"I hate you Ian Kabra!" she screamed as Dan grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the cave._

If only she knew what those words meant to him now.

Subconsciously, Ian was depressed because of those five words. Consciously, he could care less about that ugly, bratty little orphan girl with a git of a brother.

Of course, the worst part was that she didn't stutter on it at all. Amy had meant it, not a single doubt in her mind.

Nobody knew why they destroyed the clues, but the rumor was that they did it for the Madrigals.

The sad truth was that Amy never forgave Ian for what he did back in Korea.

_Why should I care,_ Ian thought. _She's just a poor pathetic orphan_.

She never believed that he had loved her. Yes, for the first time in all his years of living, Ian was finally admitting that he loved Amy. It was almost amusing to see how much he had changed because of her.

Amy Cahill looked at the landscape surrounding her through her immensely tall glass window.

There were gorgeous blue mountains and green, leafy trees everywhere. The sky was a bright, well, _sky_ blue and puffy clouds of cotton floated in it, suspended in mid-air.

Sometimes she wished that she could be a cloud, peaceful and carefree. But alas, that wish of hers could never be fulfilled, for she was Amy Grace Cahill, the Madrigal leader. Oh, how she wished that someone else could remove the burden off her shoulders. All the pressure and high standards could be simply lifted away.

Yet, Amy knew that this was not possible. The logical, rational part of Amy told her to just deal with it. The other, wilder part of her told her to run away and be free. Of course, Amy almost always listened to that logical part of her. Listening to that part was, well, logical.

Other times, she thought of the clue hunt and how much it had changed her.

No more was she the shy, spineless Amy Cahill she had been before. Now, still with a stutter, she was confident and courageous- The two qualities a Madrigal leader needed.

Then, Amy's thoughts drifted to Ian Kabra.

She hated him for all he did in Korea- Lied to her, led her on, and even kissed her.

Oh what she wouldn't do to just walk up to him and give him a big ole slap across the face.

But he would probably make her stutter uncontrollably and then she would lose all the courage she ever had.

It was just nice to picture in her mind.

Deep down inside, Amy knew she had feelings for him.

She just didn't know if they were good or bad. Amy just didn't care enough about him to bother finding out.

A part of her said that there was nothing she wouldn't do to see him once more. It was an extremely small part, but it was a tiny glowing ember of hope. Amy glanced back through the window and then turned back to her book.

It was too beautiful a day to mope over the past.

**Sorry it was so short! Constructive criticism is accepted! Please review! Thanks for reading! :D**

**Edit: I have edited this chapter, so hopefully it is better! Thank you to my beta, Summer!**


	2. The First Meeting

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter 2! I am also in need of a beta reader! If you are interested please PM me! And if you have any ideas on what to do next in the story, please put them in your review! Thanks! Disclaimer:I do not own the 39 clues**

**Amy's POV**

I sighed. Another boring day of college. Although I was studying in one of the most prestigious colleges in the US, Harvard University, it wasn't very exciting. In fact, it was quite monotonous, repeating the same schedule over and over again, with the occasional pop quiz or exam.

I was going to become a lawyer because arguing is something I love and being a lawyer can lead to more powerful positions such as a senator or a judge on the Supreme Court. But until that happens, I'm stuck here, slaving over a 1,000 page book about law.

It was five years after the clue hunt. All those painful memories still give my heart a nerve racking twist. I thought of Hamilton and his purple-clad family, Alistair and how he helped us during the hunt, Jonah Wizard and all his screaming fans, Irina and how she died for Dan and I, and lastly, but most certainly not least, the Kabras- Ian and Natalie.

I closed my eyes and pictured their child supermodel-like faces. I gave a light shudder. _Don't linger on the past Amy,_ I thought to myself.

"Miss Cahill, would you like to answer the question?" My professor, Ms. Roswitz, asked me.

Blushing furiously, I sheepishly said, "Um, I wasn't paying attention to the question."

"Ah, very well then. Be sure to pay more attention, since we are going to have an exam reviewing all that we have done this year, Miss Cahill. Mr. Parker, would you like to answer the question?"

Finally, all the eyes were off me. Everyone was scribbling furiously in their notebooks, no doubt for the exam. I sighed once more, since I had a feeling that I was not going to do well on it. As I looked around the room, I noticed one pair of eyes still looking at me. Not just any eyes, but _the_ eyes. I was staring into the eyes of Ian Kabra.

I was pretty much sprinting down the cobblestone path up to my dorm. I passed the tranquil Harvard Yard and the marble steps and columns of the library. Suddenly, a warm, mocha-colored hand wrapped around my wrist and I knew I was done for. Turning around, I looked into the face that I had been dreaming about all these years- Ian Kabra.

**Ian's POV**

I was panting after chasing Amy down from the classrooms to just in front of the library. My hand was gripping to her wrist as she turned to face me. I had never imagined the moment we met again would be like this. I hadn't thought that she would run from me. And quickly at that. Boy, she was much faster than she was five years ago. Then I finally became aware that we had an audience. I death-glared at all the surrounding people and they quickly averted their eyes, the silence turning into a nervous chatter.

"Hello love," were the first words out of my mouth. _How cliché_ I thought to myself as I gazed into her shining emerald eyes. Suddenly, I was at loss for words. The only good thing about it was that it seemed she was too. Her mouth was slightly agape and there was a flurry of emotions in her eyes. Some were happiness, confusion, and the most puzzling one of all was fear.

_Of course she would be afraid of you you idiot! After all that you've done to her, she should be crazy not to fear you right now, _the voice in my head told me.

_Shut up, _I said back to it. Since Amy was obviously not going to speak unless spoken to, I decided I had to say something. But what could I possibly say to the girl whose heart I've broken so many times? As I contemplated this thought, I took my hand off her wrist and ran it through my now tousled, yet still stunning, jet-black hair. Of course, that was the wrong thing to do. Amy shut her mouth and sprinted off before I could grab her wrist again. _So much for starting a conversation_, I thought.

**Author's Note: I tried to make it as long as possible, but I don't want my parents finding out about this! Read and review as always!**


	3. Bladder Problems?

**Author's Note: I am at the library, which is how I am uploading the third chapter. I am still in need of a beta reader, so if you are interested, PM me! This is my longest chapter yet! But first, the disclaimer which I forgot to put in the previous chapters: **

**I do not own the 39 clues, sadly. And without, further ado, the story.**

Chapter 3

**Amy's POV**

_Stick to the plan, stick to the plan._ I kept telling myself that throughout the morning. I quickly went through it in my head:

_Step 1: Ignore him (obviously)_

_Step 2: Hurt him whenever possible_

_Step 3: Avoid looking into those lusciously luscious amber eyes…_

No! What am I thinking? Never mind that last thought! I looked around and searched for a certain amber-eyed boy. No sign of him yet. I packed all my notebooks and folders into my bag, turned around, and ran smack-dab into that certain amber-eyed boy I had been looking for earlier.

"Looking for someone?" Ian smirked and bent down to pick up my dropped notebook.

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend- James," I lied. The smirk melted off his face and my frown turned into a grin. _Please don't look inside my notebook, please don't._ I hadn't realized I said that out loud until Ian got a wide smirk on his face and said,

"What don't you want me to see in here, Cahill?" I fought the urge to tell him that he's a Cahill too, but then he started flipping through my notebook.

"Notes, notes, notes, ah! Here we go! The Plan," Ian read as his eyes skimmed through the seven pages that I laboriously wrote all last night. His signature smirk was wiped off his face as he become more engrossed in his reading. Noticing this change in expression, I quickly picked up my bag. In reaction to this, Ian wrapped the arm that wasn't holding my notebook around my waist and pulled me tightly against this chest. I wasn't about to let him get the best of me, so I made it look like he was harassing me.

"GET OFF ME IAN KABRA!" I screamed. Several people turned to stare at us and Ian looked up from his notebook. I started to shove him away, but he kept his vise-like grip around my waist, which didn't help his case in the least.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR BLADDER ISSUES, JUST LET GO OF ME!" I didn't really know where the bladder issues thing came from, but everyone around us started snickering. Ian's grip on me loosened just the tiniest bit and his face turned bright red.

"I do not-"He started to say, but I cut him off.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE BLADDER ISSUES, BUT YOU DON'T NEED ME TO HELP YOU TO THE BATHROOM!" Now everyone was outright laughing, and Ian's confusion turned into humiliation. He let go of me completely and I ripped my notebook out of his hand. I was on a roll now, so I wasn't about to let him get away so easily.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" I screeched. My friend Jen walked up and gave me a high-five. Jen was blonde and blue-eyed, the typical all-American girl. I smiled sweetly at Ian and walked off with Jen at my side. I was surprised Ian hadn't done anything to stop me in my rampage. I guess he knew he deserved it; after all he did to me.

**Ian's POV**

_Silly girl,_ I thought. _You think you can outsmart a Kabra?_ You just wait Amy Cahill. I shall do something that will make you wish you had never messed with me. Well, maybe I wasn't going to do something that drastic, but desperate times call for desperate measures, as the foolish Americans say. Suddenly, Amy turned around, sprinted back to me, and slapped me across the face. I guess she thought that the job was not quite finished yet. My hand flew up to my cheek and touched what I assumed would become a red handprint.

"My, Amy. You seem to have lost your touch. Must be age that has softened you," I said in my most innocently sweet voice. She glared at me with those gorgeous jade eyes of hers and I felt the sudden longing to stroke her cheek. I didn't and she slapped me again, this time much harder. I didn't speak this time and she got a triumphant look on her face.

'Come on Ames, let's leave that trash here," Amy's friend Jen said. I recognized Jen from my chemistry class. How dare her! She barely even knew me! No matter, when I have my revenge I will have it on both of them. Amy and Jen then whipped around and flounced off to their next class. I stood there too mortified to do or say anything else. I kept that position for the next minute and then regained my cool composure. I death-glared at anyone was laughing at me, smoothed off my clothes, and began planning my revenge. This was the start of war.

**Author's Note: Well, whaddaya think? It's a bit rough, I know. Please review! I'm trying to make the plot a bit more exciting, so get ready for some exciting twists in the next couple of chapters! And I'm open to ideas, so please include them in your review! Thanks a lot to oyako-sama, being my first good review and reviewer and sighs loudly for being my first piece of constructive criticism and second review! Also thanks to LOP for her review too! So now, review, review, review! Did I mention review? :D**


	4. Ian's Suicide Note

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm at Staples! Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or the iPhone 4G!**

Chapter 4

**Ian's POV**

_Suicide note? Check._

_Dinner reservations? Check._

_Armani suit? Check._

I was all set with my absolutely fool-proof plan. No, I was not actually going to commit suicide, but Amy didn't know that. Yet. I strode up to Amy's dorm room and slipped the note under her door. Then I whipped out my iPhone 4G and texted Natalie a quick message.

Ian Kabra: I'm going to commit suicide, Natalie. Goodbye.

Natalie's response was almost instant. I smirked as I read it.

Natalie Kabra: WHAT? Does Mum and Father know about this?

After a moment of consideration, I decided to let her in on the plan.

Ian Kabra: Relax Natalie. I'm not actually going to commit suicide. Its all just a part of my plan to woo Amy.

Wait. Did I actually say "woo"? Something must be wrong with me today. It has to be all the classwork. A few minutes later, I got Natalie's response.

Natalie Kabra: I didn't actually believe that you were going to. I just wanted to see if you believed me.

I laughed out loud and since I was in the Harvard Yard, a couple people turned to look at me. I glared at them and started on my response back, but then I got another text from Natalie.

Natalie Kabra: YOU'RE GOING TO"WOO" THAT UGLY ORPHAN GIRL? YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE KABRA NAME! I'M TELLING FATHER!

I started to sweat at the sight of that message, which surprised me since I don't usually sweat. But I didn't want to face the wrath of Vikram Kabra. He could torture me or worse- He could disown me. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I speed-texted Natalie.

Ian Kabra: DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM OR I WILL TELL MUM ABOUT THE TIME YOU TRACKED MUD INTO THE HOUSE!

After several minutes, I got a one-word response from Natalie.

Natalie Kabra: Fine.

I smiled and that smile turned into a grin of victory. The plan was going perfect.


	5. The Dinner Suicide

**Author's Note: This is the second to last Iamy chapter and the rest will be Natan! At the end there will be some more Iamy! Enjoy this chapter my faithful readers! It's the longest one yet! :D Thanks a bunch to my awesome beta, Sun Daughter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, iPods, and Alejandro by Lady Gaga.**

Chapter 5

**Amy**

Alejandro by Lady Gaga was the song playing on my iPod. I had gotten bored of doing homework, so I decided to take a break and listen to some music.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

_At this point I gotta choose nothin' to lose_

I mouthed the words instead of singing them, because I would be too embarrassed if anyone heard me. I, personally, do not think I am a very good singer and if I did sing, I would hate to stand in front of a big crowd.Tired of sitting around and doing nothing, I walked around my richly furnished dorm room and took in the sights.

The walls were a plain beige color and there was nothing we could do about it. But that was of no matter. I shared a room with Jen, which was how we became such good friends. I had a cobalt blue beanbag in one corner and a pink and purple lava lamp on my mahogany nightstand. My bed spread was blue and green with swirly shapes. I also had a small oak desk with a purple light on it to read by. Okay, it wasn't _that _richly furnished, but I liked it just the same.

Jen walked into the room and smiled at me when she saw me mouthing the words, flashing two rows of perfect white teeth**. **Everything about Jen was so perfect: Her honey locks, her cornflower blue eyes, and her flawless cream skin. To top it all off, she was a super genius. I always feel so ugly in comparison, but she's such a great friend. Jen always has my back and is very trustworthy.

We tell each other everything- Who we're crushing on, our grades in chemistry class, and our deepest secrets. She bent down and picked something off the floor. Funny; I hadn't noticed that there before. It was a piece of cream-colored paper. Jen handed it to me and I marveled at how smooth it was compared to other pieces of parchment**.** I didn't know better, I'd say it was actually expensive. But who could it be from? Ian, I thought immediately. It almost made me smile how a simple sheet of paper could remind me of him, but it seemed all too familiar. Still, I quickly shook the thought from my mind._ No, it couldn't possibly be him._

On that lovely piece of paper was an elegant, flowing cursive that spelled my name out in a black fountain pen ink. I unfolded it to see the same elegant script was inside. What was on that very piece of paper shocked me. The letter read:

_Dearest Amy,_

_I am filled with remorse as I write this letter. After what you said to me today, I decided that I didn't want to have to go through the pain of seeing you again. I know that I have done many things to hurt you, and I apologize for that. My mother and father made me do those things, as they were always cruel and cold-hearted people. They never cared for me much as a son. So tonight, at 8 PM, I will be in my dorm. And you won't have to worry about ever seeing me again._

_Love,_

_Ian Kabra  
_

I let the expensive-looking sheet flutter out of my hand and onto the floor. Jen looked at me in shock and said something, but I couldn't hear it because of my iPod. Ian's words sunk in as a cool silence filled the room. I would… _never have to worry about ever seeing him ever again_. The beige-colored walls of our dorm started spinning around me. I had caused this. Ian was going to kill himself because of me. Sometimes I despised him, but I didn't want anybody to _die. _Soon enough, I blacked out.

_**Line break**_

When I woke up, I woke up to the sound of Jane yelling into my ear and shaking me. Her blue eyes were filled with concern about who-knows-what. Then it struck me like a five hundred pound bag of bricks. I had fainted because Ian was going to kill himself. The gears immediately started grinding together in my head, trying to formulate a plan. Abruptly, they stopped. I already knew what I had to do to stop Ian. He wasn't going to kill himself over something so silly. Not if I could help it.

At around 7:30 PM, I dashed out the door. I then kept my quick pace and rushed to room 207. At around 7:35 PM, I knocked on the burgundy-colored door. When no one came to open it, I tapped my foot impatiently and knocked even louder. Then a scary thought crept into my mind. _What if he started early? _That thought quickly dissipated as the door opened to reveal a very confused Ian Kabra.

I took that moment of silence and leapt into Ian's arms**, **relieved that he hadn't done it yet. I didn't know what came over me. A second later, I realized how awkward this position was and tried to get down. This proved impossible since Ian's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. He turned around and shut the door with his foot. It was then that I noticed the fancy silk suit Ian was wearing and how there were red rose petals strewn across the floor.

I also noticed the romantic music playing in the background. Ian then dropped me gently onto his bed's silk sheets and smiled. There was an emotion in his eyes that I was too scared to place. Subconsciously, I knew exactly what that emotion was.

"Love, would you like to join me for dinner?" Ian whispered in that silky British accented voice that made all the girls swoon.

"S-sure," I stuttered dreamily. This couldn't possibly be real, so why not enjoy it while it lasts? I forgot totally about the mission at hand and followed Ian to the table.

It was gorgeous and romantic at the same time. The square table was covered in an opaque white table cloth and there were more red rose petals on the table. There was a glass vase in the center of the table that held a single rose. The plates looked like they were made out of the finest china and the silverware was absolutely marvelous. The table was set for two, and a silver dome was covering each of the plates.

Then, it hit me all at once. The fancy suit, romantic music, and the gorgeous table all clicked together. I had been tricked. Again.

"Y-y-you w-w-weren't g-going t-to k-kill y-yourself a-at a-a-all, w-were y-you?" I asked while stuttering horribly. I silently cursed myself for making it look like I was nervous. In truth, I _was_ nervous. To my dismay, Ian looked guiltily at his shoes and blushed furiously. I took that as a yes. Then a blind fury hit me.

This rage transformed my face into a seething mask. Then, I went back to a blank, expressionless face.

"I'm f-flattered, really. Y-you d-did this all f-for m-me?" I asked him**, **though I was still angry. For the second time that night, Ian spoke.

"Of course I did, love. I love you. Haven't you realized that by now?" My face twisted, as mixed emotions tried to take over me.

"I always thought that you were lying. The truth is that I love you too."

An odd look crossed his face, and my anger bubbled up inside me and burst out.

"You BIG FAT JERK! YOU HAD ME BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF AND NOW YOU AREN'T? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? THIS IS THE EXACT THING A KAB-"

And then he kissed me. The anger melted away and was replaced with something that felt very much like joy. _Joy? Kissing this Kabra?_ A voice inside of me said. _But of course_.

"Okay," I said after Ian pulled away. "You aren't that much of a jerk. And," I hesitated a little, and thoroughly went over what I was going to say next. "I love you," I finished, and I felt a huge grin spread across my face as I acknowledged the fact that I hadn't stuttered at all.

Ian grinned back at me, a real smile, not a smirk. I blushed, but I wasn't quite sure why. The good thing was that he didn't seem to notice.

**Author's Note: I probably would've made this two chapters, but my reviewers wanted longer chapters, so ta-da! This whole scene will be from Ian's point of view in the next chapter! This is not the end! In the next couple of chapters, there will be Natan. Then those two stories will intertwine in the epilogue! Read and review please! Oh, and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. It will determine how many chapters this story will be!**


	6. Dinner Disaster

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is all the events of chapter 5, except it's in Ian's POV! Once again, thank you too my all-to-amazing beta, Sun Daughter! She did a great job of fixing all my mistakes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, Armani, the iPhone, and the MacBook Pro.**

Chapter 6

**Ian**

I slipped my 'suicide' note under her door, strode away, and started preparing for tonight. I ignored everything in my path and focused entirely on this mission. My one-thousand dollar Armani suit was laid out on my bed and the food, spaghetti and meatballs, was already delivered. I had hired someone to decorate my dorm, so I made a mental note to check how that's going. Everything was going perfectly. After all, Kabras were never the ones to lose.

When I reached my room and took a glance inside, it was chaos.

There was a stone pond with actual koi fish in the middle of my room, lilies were draped everywhere, and some sort of new-age music was playing in the background. The decorator was waiting for me giddily on one of the several yoga mats scattered around the room.

"Do you like it? Your yoga class will absolutely love it!" The man exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Like it?" I replied. "This is TERRIBLE! I TOLD YOU TO DECORATE FOR A _ROMANTIC DATE_, NOT SOME BLASTED YOGA PARTY! FIX IT NOW, OR I WILL SUE YOU!"

The man cowered in fear and wrung his white toga. _A toga_, I thought to myself. _Has the world gone mad?_

"I-I'll have it fixed right away," he whimpered. Then he added, "sir.**"**

"It better be done by 8 PM tonight, for that is when my date is coming," I commanded in a gentler tone. The man nodded and scurried out of my room, probably to order some rose petals or something like that.

I took the food out of the box, and guess what I saw. Fettucine alfredo.

"Damn this stupid restaurant," I muttered as I angrily punched in the number of the restaurant into my iPhone.

"Hello?" A girl with a monotone voice answered.

"Yes, I am here to report a mixed up order. I specifically ordered spaghetti with meatballs and instead I received fettucine alfredo," I said in what I hoped would be a calm and collected voice.

"Does it say that you ordered spaghetti with meatballs on the receipt?" The girl answered back with what sounded like bubble gum snapping.

Speedily, I fumbled around the bag where the boxes of food came in for the receipt. My hand grasped a piece of paper and I studied it for a moment.

"Yes, it does," I replied. "So are you going to send the food over?" I demanded more than asked.

"Sure. May I have a name?"

"Kabra. Ian Kabra," I said in an amused tone. I wanted to see how she reacted.

"K-kabra? As in Vikram and Isabel's son?" she practically yelled.

"The very same one," I mused, smirking to myself.

"I-I'll put your order on the top of the waiting list, Mr. Kabra," the girl said in a seductive sort of tone.

"Good. Goodbye now," I purred and cut the connection.

Ah, it was a nice feeling to be powerful.

_**Line break**_

Taking my laptop out of my bag, I quickly went over my room. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and a white-table clothed table held a single rose in a vase, with more rose petals scattered across the top. The food was in place with a silver dome over it, courtesy of the Kabra estate.

I glanced at the screen and Amy was there on her bed, thinking intently. Then all of a sudden she stopped and a fierce glimmer of determination appeared in her eyes. I noticed a piece of white paper on the floor near her. _She must've dropped the note after she read it_, I thought.

Looking back at the laptop, I chuckled about how easy it was to plant a camera in her room.

_**Line break**_

_One day, a couple months ago, I had charmed the lady who assigned all the dorm rooms into telling me where Amy was going to be sleeping. As soon as I knew the room number, I dashed off to find her room, knowing it was unlocked like the rest of the rooms were for cleaning._

_When I reached her room, I grabbed a camera out of my backpack and placed it in a corner of Amy's room. It was advanced Lucian technology and I had inputted the camouflage setting in the camera, so it would be invisible to anyone who looked at it. After quickly attaching it to the wall, I tested it to see how it worked. Naturally, it worked perfectly._

_**Line break**_

I noticed that Amy had disappeared from the screen. She was no longer sitting on her bed. I whipped my head around to see the time on the digital clock on my nightstand. It read, 7:25 PM. _Wow, she was coming early_, I thought to myself. _She must really care about me. Even more than I thought._

Widening my eyes in horror, the realization dawned upon me. She was coming. I quickly shut my laptop and threw it into my backpack. I stood up from my bed and smoothed out my Armani suit, flicking a piece of dust off the shoulder.

"So do you like it now?" A voice whispered from under my bed. I nearly jumped as the decorator from before shimmied out from under the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, glaring at this fool.

"I just wanted to see how you reacted," the man replied, grinning, obviously pleased with himself.

"GET OUT!" I yelled just as I heard a slight knock on the door. "Too late now! Get under the bed and be quiet until my date leaves," I whispered, hoping Amy couldn't hear me.

The man nodded and shimmied back under the bed as I heard another knock, this one louder. I ambled over to the door, hopefully increasing Amy's worry about me. My hand closed around the brass doorknob, and I opened the door to see a frightened Amy. As soon as she looked into my eyes, she leaped onto me and I- Well, it would be a lie to say that I was calm, because I was actually feeling a little shocked and disoriented.

I wrapped my arms around her just as she tried to get off of me, but she stopped when she saw that she couldn't. I turned around and shut the door with my foot. I couldn't see Amy's face so I didn't know how she reacted to seeing the state of my room. I dropped her with the utmost care onto my bed and looked at her with a warm feeling at the top of my stomach. Like indigestion, only quite a bit more pleasant.

Amy's jade green eyes darted around the room like a frightened mouse, but then a calm washed over her face.

"Love, would you like to join me for dinner?" I asked in my most seductive voice.

"S-sure," Amy stuttered and I thought I saw her eyes flutter dreamily.

I was actually quite surprised that she hadn't asked me about the suicide yet. It was bound to come sooner or later, so I mentally braced myself as I led Amy to the table. She quickly took in all of her surroundings and a look of realization dawned upon her.

"Y-y-you w-w-weren't g-going t-to k-kill y-yourself a-at a-a-all, w-were y-you?" She stuttered and I smiled inwardly at how nervous she sounded. I looked guiltily at my shoes and I could feel my cheeks heating up guiltily. Then I looked up to see her face turn from a furious, almost seething mask to a cool, expressionless face. _Wow, she was good_, I thought to myself. _Almost like a Kabra._

"I'm f-flattered, really. Y-you d-did this all f-for m-me?" She asked, her tone matching the expression on her face.

"Of course I did, love. I love you. Haven't you realized that by now?"

Amy's calm face twisted as she seemed to battle her emotions.

"I always thought that you were lying. The truth is that I love you too."

Those very words set off a celebration inside my head. But why was Amy forgiving me so quickly? I reprimanded myself silently, as anger crossed her face.

"You BIG FAT JERK! YOU HAD ME BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF AND NOW YOU AREN'T? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? THIS IS THE EXACT THING A KAB-"

Then I kissed her, cutting her off and saving me from a long lecture about how I was such a huge jerk. I didn't kiss her only because of that; I really wanted to.

When I pulled away, the anger had left Amy's face completely and another look had crossed her face.

"Okay," she began, and she seemed to think over her words carefully. "You aren't that much of a jerk. And," she hesitated, once again thinking over what she had to say. "I love you," Amy finished as a huge grin spread across her face, lighting up her features.

I felt myself grin, and I realized that it was the first time I smiled in a long time.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Wait, don't tell me! REVIEW! This is the last Iamy chapter, as the rest will be Natan! At the end, there will be a little more Iamy, so don't be disappointed! Once again, THANK YOU to my super awesome beta, Summer! Well, her pen name is Sun Daughter, but you get what I mean, right? Review, review, review!**


	7. So Glad To See You

**Author's Note: First off, a big thank you to Sun Daughter, my amazing beta! Secondly, thank you to all who read and reviewed! I know that I have not updated in a long time and I am sorry for that, but I was way too busy and lazy to type this up. By the way, this is set a month after Amy and Ian start dating.**

**IMPORTANT: This will be a Natalie/Hamilton story now, since I really don't like Natalie/Dan all that much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, Tootsie pops, Rock star by Nickelback, iPod touches, Chanel, Marc Jacobs, Juicy Couture, and Tiffany charm bracelets.**

Chapter 7

_Kick, punch, kick, slice._

I monotonously repeated that same pattern over and over again. My stupid sensei thinks I'm too young to learn all the awesome secrets of ninja wonder.

Every day I work until my body aches and my head hurts. Some days are slightly different than others, but equally boring.

Maybe tomorrow will be _punch, kick, punch_ or _tumble, punch, kick_. The world may never know. Just like in that Tootsie Pop commercial!

"Dan, san! Concentrate! You must learn the virtue of patience!" my sensei snapped.

"Why don't _you_ try repeating the same thing for hours every day?" I snapped back angrily.

"I did, foolish grasshopper. You still have much to learn," my sensei sighed.

He was an old, Japanese man with gray hair tied back into a ponytail, wrinkles, and a long beard of silver. He usually wore a long white robe and that hat that the senseis of the world usually wear.

He rubbed his temples while I repeated the pattern.

I guess being a wicked awesome ninja has its price.

_Kick, punch, kick_, _slice_.

I just hope that it would get more exciting in the future, since this was_ not_ what I signed up for.

Line break

Finally! Ninja training is over! I never thought I would say those words. Or think them. Whatever the case, it was time to go back to my lovely apartment.

I slipped my headphones on and hummed along with Nickelback to Rock Star. That song is wicked.

Walking down the litter-covered sidewalk, I gazed at my surroundings. There werehonking cars, bright lights, and tons of excited chatter that I could not understand.

Looking down at my black iPod touch, I saw that it had run out of battery**. **_Damn it_, I thought to myself.

Then I slammed into _her_.

"Get off me,you filthy peasant! Do you know who I am?" a girl shrieked, first in automatic English, but then in Japanese as if to add effect.

Suddenly, I was staring down the dark barrel of a dart gun. Not just any dart gun, oh no, this was the dart gun of the infamous Natalie Kabra.

"When did you learn Japanese, Cobra?" I sneered into her face.

She studied me with a shocked look on her face.

"I learned it when I was in preschool, doesn't everyone?" she asked, with the same shocked expression. "Anyways, that's not why I'm shocked, if you were wondering. It's just that you look very… different."

I stopped walking away as soon as she said that.

"Different how?" I asked, hoping for a potentially embarrassing answer.

"Just different. Perhaps a tad uglier, if that is even possible for you, Daniel," she replied, regaining her cool composure.

"Ah, and I see you're still the conceited, stuck-up brat that you are and always have been."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, that sleek dart gun still pointed at me.

"Ah, and I see that you are the same immature, ugly, misbehaving poor orphan boy that you are and always have been," she mimicked.

"You know, mimicking is a form of flattery. So, I'm flattered," I replied in a singsong voice.

"Ugh, you sicken me, Daniel. Why would I ever want to flatter you?"

Just to get on her nerves, I didn't answer and started to walk away. I didn't have to answer to that stupid Cobra queen.

Then my immaturity she knew I had kicked in. And over my shoulder, I called, "My name is DAN! D-A-N! DAN! Not Daniel, Dan!"

Unfortunately for me, I stopped walking again while the volume of my voice turned up a notch.

Natalie blinked twice and shook her flawless black locks.

"I really could care less, Daniel," she said, her voice blasé. "Now if you excuse me, I have a dinner party to get ready for."

A thought struck me. Why was Natalie Kabra, of all people, walking alone through the dirty streets of Tokyo?

"Are you poor?" I asked, not realizing that this question was out-of-the-blue. Natalie was taken aback by this question and put her hand over her heart.

"How dare you! I am most certainly not poor! I mean, look at me!" she gestured towards her designer outfit that consisted of a little black Chanel dress, Juicy Couture hand bag, classy Marc Jacobs black heels, a Tiffany's charm bracelet, and a silver Chanel logo pendant necklace.

"I was just wondering, since you're out on the filthy streets of Tokyo alone," I said with a glance at our surroundings.

Natalie sputtered and she stomped up to me, her charm bracelet tinkling and her high heels clicking. She shoved me against a wall and whispered the following,

"Listen closely, Daniel, for I'm only going to say this once. I. Hate. You."

Then I heard the _click _sound of a dart gun and felt a sharp pain in my forearm. Natalie then pulled away with that signature Kabra smirk plastered on her face. It was then that everything started to go hazy.

I stumbled around a bit and muttered a couple of swear words, all of them directed towards Natalie. A few people glanced at me, turned away quickly, thinking that I was a drunkard. I wish that were the case.

Then I collapsed into a trash can and lost consciousness.

**Author's Note: Ooh, cliff-hanger much? Why is Natalie in Japan? All will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**Sorry that it's a bit short, I had to edit out a lot of the Natalie/Dan parts in order for it to become a Natalie/Hamilton. As always, REVIEW! Or you won't get the next juicy chapter!**


	8. Author's Note! Please READ

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry to say that I have chosen to discontinue this story… Shocking, right? Maybe not, considering I haven't updated in months. I had been meaning to get around to typing this up, but I'd always forgotten to do it… I guess I didn't know if I planned to continue or not, but yeah.**

**I didn't really have a plot, which is obviously why this story didn't turn out so great. **

**Soo… I'm not sure if I'm deleting this or not, but I probably will within the next couple of weeks.**

**Thanks for all of the support! All of the reviews really made my day! I would also like to thank Summer (Sun Daughter), for being a truly amazing beta. You rock! :D**

**Bye! **


End file.
